Zircon
Zircon (ジルコン, Jirukon) is one of the Gems mainly doing patrol duty. They were the former partner of Yellow Diamond who they admired a lot. They were partnered with Bort, although it is currently unknown if they are still partnered. Appearance Zircon has an orange-yellow color scheme and wears either the winter or summer uniform depend on the season. They also wear standard black shoes but no gloves nor socks. Their hair is a bit wavy and cut short. Personality Zircon is an anxious Gem and always worrying about something, such as when they believed the laconic Bort hated them for not talking to them. They are extremely loyal and respectful towards their elders, most notably Yellow Diamond. Zircon has frequently sacrificed themselves for Yellow Diamond in battle and often is shattered as a result. Character Profiles Vol 2: * Second-youngest after Phos. Hard working and talented Vol. 3: * Biggest concern: sometimes unable to keep up with senior partner, Yellow Vol. 4: * Very responsible. A junior partner among junior partners Vol. 5: * So hardworking and diligent that others occasionally fear for the gem's well-being. Vol. 6: * Continues to strive to the utmost. Vol 7: * Enjoys maintaining swords, doing laundry, and cleaning. Story * Yellow Diamond fought The Lunarians while they reported to sensei. When Yellow was careless and turned their back to the enemy, they protected them and broke their neck. * They joined the other Gems pulling out the shell from the pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for Phos when they were lost at sea. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * They and the other Gems aided in collecting parts of "Shiro". * Bort partnered with Zircon for some time and have been practicing fighting together. * When three sunspots were spotted together at the same time, Bort and Zircon handled one together, sticking to the plan to lead it to Sensei. * It's assumed Zircon was asked to come to the Moon, however Zircon does not go with Phos to the Moon and remains on Earth. * Zircon assists with Phos's second return, confronting Yellow Diamond in the process but are broken. * Zircon is present at during Phos's third return and trial. They assist with scattering and hiding Phos's fragments. * Zircon assists with attacking the reawakened Phos, chasing them into the snow and ice and eventually the ocean before losing them. * Zircon checks up on Padparadscha, Amethyst 33 approaching them and asking them if they worry about Yellow Diamond. Zircon says they do but have seen Yellow Diamond since Yellow left at least, before they ask Amethyst if they think their twin is alright. Zircon then assists breaking ice floes. Relationships Zircon's most notable relationship is with Yellow Diamond, whom they were partnered with at the beginning of the story. Zircon admires and looks up to Yellow, speaking or referring to them with , an honorific used for addressing one's senior. Even though Zircon is not as strong or hard as Yellow Diamond, they keep trying to protect Yellow by putting themselves in harm's way. Later, Zircon became paired up with Bort instead in order to improve their skills. Zircon was incredibly humbled at the opportunity, to the point of extreme nervousness. At first, Bort did not say a word to Zircon during their first days together, causing Zircon self-doubt. They realize later that Bort does not act or talk needlessly and learned to work with their new partner better. Bort reveals Zircon's main weakness: their relationship with Yellow. Bort tells them that they should look out for themselves instead of constantly trying to protect others because both Yellow and Bort are capable of defending themselves. During the beginning of the story, Zircon's relationship with Phosphophyllite was quite similar to all the other Gems: They agreed that Phos never did anything useful. When Phos was believed to have turned into a slug and Diamond asked the other Gems for advice on turning them back, Zircon commented that there was not much of a difference in Phos' new form as they are still as useless as before. Later though, when Phos becomes stronger, Zircon thought better of them, even going to them for advice on how to deal with Bort. At that point, Zircon reveals that they always thought of Phos as a younger and junior sibling but is surprised at how much Phos has grown and surpassed themselves. Gem Info * Mineral: Zircon * Chemistry: ZrSiO4 * Color: Blue, red, yellow-golden, orange, brown, green, colorless Zircon is a mineral belonging to the group of nesosilicates. Its chemical name is zirconium silicate. The crystal structure of zircon is a tetragonal crystal system. Colorless specimens that show gem quality are a popular substitute for diamond and are also known as "Matara diamond". The name derives from the Persian zargun meaning golden-colored. This word is corrupted into "jargoon", a term applied to light-colored zircons. The English word "zircon" is derived from "Zirkon," which is the German adaptation of this word. Red zircon is called "hyacinth", from the flower hyacinthus, whose name is of Ancient Greek origin. Zircon stone.png|rough zircon Zircon stone2.png|polished zircon Zircon is a birthstone for the month of December, along with turquoise and tanzanite Source: Wikipedia | GIA Trivia * Zircon is a popular substitute for diamond, which may be why Zircon has been paired with Yellow Diamond and Bort. * Humorously, in the Volume 9 omake, Zircon is shown having a hard time adjusting to the new group dynamics concerning the Earth Gems' current relationship with Kongo upon him stepping down to their level. Courtesy of their immense loyalty and respect towards their elders, seeing and treating Kongo as someone other than a authority figure proves extremely difficult for Zircon, to the point that they cannot even call him by his name when speaking to him without slipping the word "sensei" into it. Gallery Zircon 1.jpg|Cover illustration. Zircon.png|Omake illustration. Zircon 1.png|Zircon as seen in the promo cover of the anime. ZirconBust.jpg|Zircon bust ZirconRef.jpg|Zircon reference CardArtZircon.jpg|Art from the volume 4 special edition playing cards ZirconIntro1.jpg ZirconIntro2.jpg Zirc.png ZirconIntro3.png ZirconIntro4.jpg ZirconIntro5.jpg ZirconIntro6.jpg ZircSpots1.png ZircSpots2.png ZircY.png Category:Characters Category:Gems